jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paramount Kids All-Star to the Rescue
Paramount Kids All-Star to the Rescue 'is an upcoming crossover action-adventure open-world sandbox video game developed by Behaviour Interactive and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment. It will be released on June 18, 2019 for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Windows, iOS, and Android. Synopsis When the darkest evil female named Katia Void summons numerous villains to help conquer the multiverse, the Paramount Animation heroes must join forces to stop them. Plot ''Coming soon! Characters Playable characters '''Note: the voice actors marked with an asterisk (*) mean that the original or current voice actor didn't reprise his role due to their unavailability. In case of already deceased (like the cases of Mel Blanc, Don Messick, Daws Butler, Paul Winchell, Bill Thompson and Joe Alaskey, for example), a replacement voice actor is chosen. Non-playable characters Antagonists Gameplay mode Dimension Creator Mode Coming soon! Freeplay Mode Coming soon! Story Mode Coming soon! Locations Paramountverse * Animal Valley (Friendly Fox) * Rocky Mountain National Park (real-life/''Friendly Fox'') * North Carolina (real-life/''The Bigger Adventures'') * Los Angeles (real-life/''Mice Stories''/''Puffy'') * New York City (real-life/''Twin, Duo, and Two'') * Kingdom (Princess and Prince Adventures/''Royce & Meredith'') * Virtual City (Virtual Journey) * New Orleans (real-life/''Natalia's Story'') Nickelodeonverse * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Dimmsdale (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroville (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Amity Park (Danny Phantom) * Royal Woods (The Loud House) Others * MusicTown (Quinn the Rockstar) * Geevil School (Sparkles and Gloom) Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarly to Nicktoons Unite, Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, SpongeBob SquarePants featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, and the Lego games, with elements from the Disney Infinity series. The open-world scenario is inspired by games like Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, The Sims series and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game's rating and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and the Lego games). The characters are in the Disney Infinity styled appearence. Coming soon! Hub World The Mansion serves as the Hub World in which functions similar to the Most Eisley Cantina from the early Lego Star Wars games. Sandbox The Sandbox mode is similar to Disney Infinity ''and ''Lego World but the main difference from that Custom Character Creation Custom character creation is similar to the Lego games with elements of Skylanders: Imaginators ''and ''Super Mario Odyessy. Sidekicks The sidekicks and costumes behave similarly to them from the Disney Infinity series. Development Coming soon! Trivia * This video game has some influence from the Nicktoons Unite! ''series, ''Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall, the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity and Lego Dimensions. * The game was originally intended to have the same technology as the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity ''and ''Lego Dimensions, using action figures, but ended up to be developed as a game which other playable characters can be unlocked through the game. ** According to the production crew, this strategy was made in order to avoid additional expenses but however, the action figures are still available as promotional items and official merchandise. * For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have a port for a PlayStation handheld console. * This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for animals' vocal effects. Category:Video Game